Secrets and lies
by heavenly-rfr-sensations
Summary: Spinner leaves degrassi and arrives in Roscoe. He meets Lily's cousin. But Spinner is going to learn that The RFR gang will find out whatever secrets and lies that come their way. Espeacially when a visitor from his past and soon to be Amanda's future com
1. Meet Spinner and Amanda

Spinner Mason looked out the window. His parents had decided that He would attend Henry Roscoe High School at the ned of the summer. After being expelled from Degrassi Community school his parents had decided that he should live with his aunt and uncle in Roscoe. For the past few days since he had gotten to Roscoe he had only went to Mickey's sat alone and fealt bad for himself. Everyone hated him in Degrassi. And he didn't know a sould in Roscoe. He was sitting there at the table when all of a sudden a girl walked up to him. She looked about 17. She was gorgeous with brown hair blue eyes and a perfect tan.

"Hi umm I don't really do this often but I've noticed you around here and every time I see you your alone. You must be new around here"

"Yeah I a. I just moved from Degrassi"

"My names Amanda Randall mind if I sit down?" She asked him

"No I don't mind at all my names Spinner Mason."

"So I take it you don't know anyone"

"Not really"

"You know if you want I can show you around introduce you to a few ppl"

"That would be really great"

"So yeah I'll write my number down so whenever you wanna hang you can call me" She said as she wrote her number down on a napkin. Spinner noticed that she had really beautiful eyes. Not like any other blue he had ever seen.

"Thanks"

"Well I gotta go, See you around" Amanda said as she walked out the door

Amanda sat on her bed later that night talking to her cousin Lily.

"So I was at Mickey's today" Amanda told Lily. She was like her best friend even though they were family

"Oh and how was that"

"Well I met this really hot guy and I gave him my number. Im gonna show him around Roscoe"

"I meant about asking Mickey about the dance"

"Oh yeah he agreed. 3 weeks from Friday"

"This is gonna be so awesome, maybe we can hook you up with one of the many hotties you will meet there"

"Yeah I guess but I don't know. I mean it's supposed to be Ashley and Alex's surprise party. Not mine"

"Yeah but it is your birthday two"

"I guess" Amanda said. She knew Lily was right that she should have fun even. Even if she was just the faternal triplet. Her two sisters were identical and seemed to be the best friends of the three. That's why Amanda was so glad she had Lily around

"Just a sec Lil I got a beep on the other line"

Amanda clicked over to the other line

"Hello"

"Hi would Amanda be there please" The other voice said. She was surprised that they had manners no one ever called for her if they had manners

"This is me" She told them

"Hey this is Spinner you know form Mickeys"

"Oh hey whats up"

" I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie later on tonight"

"Umm sure mind if I brong a few friends"

"Not at all"

"So I'll meet you there at 7" Spinner said

"Sure see you then" Amanda said hanging up and clicking over to the other line

"Hey Lil what are you doing tonight"

"Umm nothing Ray and I were gonna hang out"

"Do you think he would wanna catch a movie at 7"

"Yeah if it means spending time with The Great Amanda Randall"

"Lil what's with the name"

"You'll figure it out someday, Anyway who was on the other line"

"The hot guy from Mickey's and that's who were going to the movies with"

"Oh well I gotta go and get ready do you think you can get the jeep tonight I don't really have a way there"

"Sure so you wanna call Ray?"  
"Why don't you do it. I'm sure Ray would much rather see a movie with youthen me"

"Okay I'll call him see ya tonight Lil"

Amanda knew Ray's number by heart. She had dialed it a million times

"Hello" Ray's mother answered the phone

"Hi Mrs.Brennan I was wondering if Ray would be home"

"Sure Amanda just a sec. Raymond telephone" She could here Ray's mom yell to him in the background.

"It's Go time" Ray said

"Hey so what are you going tonight"

"Whatever you want me to"

"Well I want you to come see a movie with me and Lily"

"Im there what time am I meeting you"

"I'll see you there at 7:00 okay."

"Sure bye talk to you when I see you"

Amanda picked Lily up at 6:45.

"Hey looking good" Lily said as she hopped into the jeep. "Who are you trying to impress"

"No one I just like dressing up when I go to the movies"

"Sure"

Spinner stood at the theatre waiting for Amanda and her friends. He say her as soon as she stepped out of her jeep. She looked gorgeous. Her brown hair was pulled off of her face and into a ponytail. She had on these beautiful hoop earrings. And her tanned shoulders were revealed since she wore a white tube top. He just hen noticed she wasn't all that tall. She had flat blue sandals on her feet which matched her blue skirt. Near by although he wasn't aware of it someone near by was also noticing her beauty.

"Hey Spinner." Amanda waved as she walked towards him. Ray who was standing just behind him wondered why she was walking towards some random guy he had never seen before. He was hopping this was just another guy. He didn't understand how everyone else could see he was in love with her but she couldn't. He noticed her hugging the guy and could tell it wasn't only gonna be Lily, Amanda and him.

"Look there's Ray" Amanda said. The three walked up to Ray

"Ray Brennan this is Spinner Mason. He's new in town and I thought he looked pretty awesome so he should hangout with us."

"Hey man" Ray said

"Hi" Spinner said. He wondered if this guy was Amanda's boyfriend. Or maybe it was her cousin's boyfriend he wasn't sure.

"So shall we go in" Lily asked

"That sounds like a good idea" Amanda said

When they got inside Lily noticed that it was the same Ray trying to pay for everything that Amanda wanted. Only this time he had a little bit of competition. Actually it was all competition. It was as if Ray automatically felt threatened by Spinner. When the walked into their theatre both of them held the door open for her and then when it came to sitting down it was a competition of who was going to sit by her. Lily just kinda laughed to herself. Even though her cousin didn't realize it she was gorgeous. Her other cousins were pretty to but not like Amanda. She was the one that stood out. Ray had noticed years ago. And even Travis who was going out with Lily would mention how she was really a guanine beauty. Robbie always mentioned it and it wasn't hard to see why Spinner was falling for her to.

"So Spinner do you have a girlfriend back home" That made Spinner think of Many. If it wasn't for this whole Rick and Jimmy thing he would probably still have Manny. But what could he do. She hadn't talked to him in months.

"No I don't"

"Are you looking?" Ray asked

"Yeah kinda."

"Well you know Amanda's sister Alex is pretty gorgeous"

"I don't think anyone could be as pretty as Amanda though" Spinner said. That made Amanda blush and Ray's face turn red. He was mad. Amanda was supposed to be his even if he never made a move.

The movie stared and everything was silent between the four. Lily thought she saw Ray grab Amanda's hand but then Amanda either pulled it away or she was seeing things. When the movie was over they decided to go over to a near by Subway and just hang out.

"So you haven't told me Spinner why exactly did you leave Degrassi" Ray asked

Spinner couldn't answer. He was having fun with Lily and Amanda. Ray was alright but he seemed a little jealous of Spinner. If he told the that he had got his best friend shot Amanda would never talk to him again.

"Does it really matter Ray" Amanda said. It was like she could sense everything.

"No it doesn't" Lily said.

Ray didn't like this. It was like Spinner couldn't answer cause he was hiding something. And if he was Ray was going to find out. Just then Travis and Robbie walked through the door.

"Hey hunny" Lily said as she kissed Travis.

"Hye guys how's it going" Ray said as Robbie and Travis sat down.

"It's going good"

"Oh by the way Robbie Travis this is Spinner"

"hey" they both said.

"Umm Lily you mom called my cell and said to tell you to be home by 10:00" Travis told Lily

Amanda looked at her watch. 9:30.

"Umm Lily I think we better go then. Spinner do you need a drive home?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ray's face made this weird look. Kinda like a jelouse and mad at the same time.

"Yeah that would be great" Spinner replied. Robbie and Travis could tell what was going on. Ray was in his usual even though I haven't told Amanda that I like her she's still mine moods.

"Ray why don't you come over to Travis's house and have a guys night with us" Robbie suggested.

"No Robbie I think I was supposed to hang out with Amanda a little bit more. Her dad thinks of me as family now and I was gonna spend the night there"

"But Ray Travis and I really need to talk to you about that surprise thing"

"Oh alright then" Ray said. "It's go time" He said as he walked out the door doing this kinda super hero thing.

Amanda Lily and Spinner drove off one way and then Ray Robbie and Travis went the other.

"Can you believe that guy" Ray said

"What do you mean Ray" Robbie said. But he could tell that this was gonna be a that guy is totally moving in on my territory kind of rant

"He's playing the Im new in town feel bad for me and Amanda is buying it"

"That's because he is new in town. But ray you were putting up an act tonight weren't you" Travis said

"No I wasn't"

"Ray we know you better then that you put the same kind of act up when River is around her. Or when on of her guy friends from Moncton come to Roscoe. It's the I haven't told Amanda how I feel about her but she's still mine and you better back of act. You also make them feel like you don't like them and this guy is new in town. HE doesn't know that you like Amanda. You cant control what she does Ray. She isn't like some piece of land that you own. She's your friend and unless you actually do something about it that's all she will ever be." Robbie told him

"So what your saying is that if I tell her I have control over who she dates"

"No he's not saying that he's saying that unless you tell her she isn't gonna care how you feel. If you tell her then she is atleast gonna think about your feelings when she dates a guy" Travis helped Robbie out. Truth was Travis didn't think that Ray was Amanda's type. He even could see Lily and Ray together more then he could see Amanda and Ray together. It was just they had no chemistry and Ray has a tendency to make Amanda mad all the time. She was his friend but Travis could tell there relationship was more of a older sister little annoying brother one. And as hard as it was for anyone to admit Amanda has a tendency to over react. If Ray mentioned anything about how she looked other then a compliment she would yell at him and ignore his phone calls for a day. There relationship was just drama. And it felt to him like he was the only one to see it. Lily would mention how cute she thought they were together but Travis just couldn't see it. He fealt bad. Ray and him were friends more now then ever but it was just they didn't mesh.

Meanwhile back in the jeep Amanda was having one of her rants about Ray

" I just don't get it. He just doesn't want me to be happy. You saw the way he acted. He always does this. It's like if he thinks there is a chance I actually might like someone he tries to ruin it. I don't know why he does it." Amanda and Lily had decided to sleep over have a sleep over at Lily's house. They had discovered that Spinner lived right night to River who was Amanda's next door neighbour.

"Well I don't know maybe he wants you to be happy but not with any of those guys." Lily said. As Amanda pulled into her driveway

"It's not as if it would be any different with any guy. Ray just cant be happy for me. And it's not as if I am going out with Spinner, or River or even Craig."

"Whose Craig."

"This guy that I met at a Lindy concert once. We hit it off and now we IM each other over msn. Ray found out an dhe said it was kina stupid talking to a guy I don't even know."

"Where's he live"

"Degrassi"

"Isn't that where Spinner is from"

"Yeah it is. Actually they probably know each other. Craig is supposed to come up for the party and perform."

"Really that's cool"

Lily and Amanda spent the rest of the night planning the surprise party.

**Will Craig bring out the news of what Spinner is hiding. And if he does will any of theRFR gang forgive him for this major secret. If he doesnt will there be more secrets and lies**


	3. Parker's problem

Parker didn't know what she was doing here. She never went to Ray's house. Lately she was just feeling kind of like she wanted Ray to notice her. But Ray was in love with Amanda. Parker called Amanda Mandy and she was the only one who did it. Other then Lily Amanda was Parker's best friend. And she knew that she should be happy if Ray and Mandy were ever a couple but she didn't think she would be.

"Okay Ray so why did you call me over here"

"It's about Amanda"

"What about her."

"I've decided I have to much competition and I need to win her over."

"What are you talking about Ray." Parker asked. She knew that he was talking about River and Spinner. The only thing she didn't know was why out of all three would Amanda choose either one of them over Ray. But she did see the obvious Mandy and River chemistry. She hadn't met Spinner yet but Lily and Amanda had both mentioned him.

"Well I want your help to devise the ultimate plan to win Amanda over. Come on Parker other then Lily you're the one who knows her best. And you and I both know Lily would just tell me to let it be. So what do you say will you help me?"

Parker knew where this would take her. If she didn't agree to help Ray the guy she could feel most passionately about would walk out of her life. Or se would help him and regret it for the rest of her high school life. She didn't like this why did Ray always came to her with his hairball schemes. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"You know Ray it wont work. You always think of these schemes to win Amanda over. And you just make her mad at you. Maybe it would work a whole lot better if you just came out and told her you like her."

"So your saying you wont help me?" Ray said.

"I'm sorry Ray it's just maybe for once you should just tell her how you feel. If you not gonna do that then you Midas well just give up" This was it no more Parker helping Ray atleast this way she didn't have to have him mad at her.

"Fine" Ray said. He was a little mad but he knew she was right. Everyone was saying it and it was pretty obvious that the only way to make Amanda see how he truly felt was to actually tell her.

" Ray we should get going the meeting is starting at Mickey's and you know how Mandy and Randy get if were late" Ray and Parker left out the front door to walk to Mickey's where the part planning crew were meeting up in 10 minutes.


	4. Jelousy

Spinner sat down at his usual table in Mickey's. 4 days after what he wanted to be a date. He couldn't get her off his mind. Especially the way she laughed. It was beautiful. Rare and simple. He watched the door for her. It wasn't to long before Amanda walked through the door. She was smiling and laughing. Just seeing her made Spinner smile. He had noticed that every time he saw her except when they first met she was always with someone. If it wasn't Lily it was one of the countless numbers of guys who were always following her. Today she was wrapped around the arm of River Pierce. Spinner knew who he was because the Piece's were his aunt's neighbors and good friends. He had met River before. He noticed Amanda was walking over to him.

"Hey wanna get to know a dozen people?" She asked him

"Yeah that would be great." He replied

"Well be at my house tomorrow night. I'm having a co-ed sleep over"

"Sure I'll be there. Wait a second where is your house." Spinner didn't know where she lived. Although she knew where he lived and said she lived in that area.

"Oh yeah that's right. It's the house on the other side of River's." Spinner knew the house. It was perfectly kept on the outside. Lawn manicured and painted perfect. He could tell that Amanda had a little to do with it. She seemed like a bit of a perfectionist. But he didn't quite know because he barely knew her. He wanted to know her much better.

"Well I'll see you there then." Amanda said as River grabbed her waste. "River hun can we be serious for like one second." Spinner noticed something in her voice something Paige like. The fact that she had said hun didn't help it.

"Spinner do you wanna join us for a coffee. Well River's having coffee I'm having French Vanilla" Amanda asked.

"Yeah I guess it be cool" Spinner said. He tried to hide his extreme excitement. He noticed River wasn't really talking much.

"So River how's it going" Spinner asked as they sat down and Amanda went to get the drinks.

"Pretty good, you know since I get to spend time with Amanda for once." Spinner got what was wrong from that sentence. This was his alone time with Amanda. He wanted it to himself. Spinner knew that Amanda was special and that most of her guy friends wanted it to be them as the only guy in her life. Ray for example. River probably hated Spinner right now.

River detested Spinner right now. From the moment that Amanda had met Spinner alls it seemed to be about was Spinner. She never shut up about him. Yes he didn't like Ray because he felt threatened but this was completely different. Spinner was the topic of almost every conversation she had with him. And now when it was his time with Amanda she invited Spinner over. Amanda walked over and sat down. Was it him or did she sit kinda close to him and not Spinner.

"So what did you boys talk about while I was gone?" She asked them

"Not much but umm I gotta go See you later Spinner. Come over tonight" River said as he got up.

"Okay is everything alright?" Amanda asked him

"Yeah everything is fine" River said as he left.

"That was weird" Amanda said when he was out of earshot.

"Maybe he wanted to have alone time with you" Spinner pointed out.

"Alone time with me why?"

"Isn't it obvious he likes you."

"River like me? You have to be kidding. River and I are just friends not to mention the fact that he can have any girl he wants. He wouldn't choose me over let's see every girl at Henry Roscoe High School" She was interrupted by her phone.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Oh hey Alex. What's up."

"You need to come pick Ashley and me up."

"Is it Dad again?" Amanda asked. She knew it was. She hated spending time home when her father was home. She was daddy's little angel and he constantly beat her sisters. He would never hit her though. But all the fighting got to her. So she spent her time at River's or Lily's or Parker's. Sometimes she even went to Ray's if she was desperate. She didn't know why he hated them so much.

"Yeah it is just look can you hurry" She said she could hear yelling in the background.

"I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone.

"Look Spinner I need to go if you wanna come you can wait outside in the jeep."

He could tell she was worried.

"Yeah sure let's go. They walked out to the jeep. Amanda was speeding. She pulled up to the Peirce's house and parked the jeep there.

She ran across the lawn and into her house.

Amanda stepped into the house. It was a war zone. Her dad was on a rampage. But as soon as he saw her he stopped.

"Hey Pumpkin your home early."

"Yeah umm I was just coming to pick up Ashley and Alex"

"Okay you girls have a good time" He said. Alex and Ashley grabbed two bags. Amanda knew they were going to someone's house for the night.

It was a silent walk to the jeep. Ashley and Alex got in the jeep as Amanda walked up to River's door. Mrs. Pierce answered the door.

"Hey Amanda is everything alright."

"Umm yeah but I was wondering if you guys mind if I spend the night in the guest room."

"No problem your always welcome here. Were having poutine for supper tonight if you want to eat here to"

"Yeah I will be back in like a half an hour I'm just going to drive my sister's somewhere"

"Okay see you then" Amanda left. She didn't have to go back home at all. She had clothes left there. She stayed there often because it was the closest place to go. She got in the jeep.

"So where are you staying tonight"

"I'm going to Audrey's." Ashley said.

"Drop me off at Kim's." Alex told her.

Alex hated lying to her sister. She would just be going over to Travis' house. But Amanda couldn't know. Ashley knew but Amanda wouldn't understand it. Her having random make out session's with Travis. Amanda especially wouldn't understand because Lily was her best friend. No matter what that was how it always would be.

"Oh yeah guys this is Spinner"

"Hey ladies" Spinner said

"Hey" they both greated him. They had heard about him from Travis.

Amanda dropped Alex off first. She didn't favor the new Alex all that much. Alex didn't care who she hurt now as long as she got what she wanted. Ashley was a little like that. More keeping Alex's secrets though then being mean.

" Okay Ash don't worry about being home tomorrow because dad is gone and were having this co-ed thing with my friends. I forgot to tell Alex about it feel free to invite one friend each."

"Okay sis I'll se you then."

"So those are my crazy sister's." Amanda said to Spinner,

"They seem alright" Spinner said.

"Your not going over to the dark side are you?" She asked him jokingly but serious

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Let's just say that my sister's and I aren't the best of friends. They conspire against all my friends. Not to mention that Ashley's best friend is Audrey who Lily doesn't like so it takes me a little to warm up to Audrey. But then there's Kim. She's miss perfect. She broke Robbie's heart and I cant forgive her not the way she did it to him. She's Alex's best friend."

"Oh so you just don't like your sister's."

"It's not only me who doesn't like them. They don't like me. You know how close sisters are supposed to be. Well they are the close ones and Lily is more like my sister" Amanda said as she pulled into River's drive way.

"Well I got to go. I'm going to have a little alone time with River feel bad about what happened at Mickey's and I wanna make it up to him."

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup." Amanda said. She gave him a hug good bye. And he watched her go off to River's. Oh how he envied River. He knew River was popular. And that when Amanda said he could have any girl he wanted she was right. That scared him. He liked Amanda there was no doubt about that. But she was always with another guy. He didn't want to feel second to them. He wanted to be first but he doubted with River around he would be.


End file.
